


Favorite

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's having a hard time talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #7.5 for [](http://soul-cake-duck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://soul-cake-duck.livejournal.com/)**soul_cake_duck** because the pairing was too pretty to resist. ;)

It was no big surprise to Jake that Orlando had introduced them and then vanished. After all, that was how Orlando operated. What was the surprise was that Jake was a little tongue-tied. And it wasn't like Tom was helping, given the way he kept glancing at Jake and looking away.

"So, uh, I thought you were really good as Bane," Jake managed, wincing internally even as the words came out of his mouth. Fuck's sake, he talked to strangers every day. "And, uh, Black Hawk Down."

"Yeah?" Tom peeked at him again, a small, pleased smile curving his lips. Which were distracting as hell, and it took Jake a few seconds to regain the thread of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Josh, and uh," Jake said, stuttering a little as Tom's gaze sharpened, zeroed in on him. "Anyway, he shares on-set stories, and, um."

"He does?" Tom looked like he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or insulted. But that gaze is still focused on Jake, never wavering, and Jake resisted the urge to swallow hard.

"Yeah, just..." Jake shrugged before realizing that Tom had drawn closer, seeming to fill all the space around Jake. "Over drinks. Beers. He and Orlando would talk. About you. And the, um, other guys. Eric. And Ewan."

Tom's finger touched his chest. "Me?"

"And the others," Jake repeated, trying to clarify the situation. Conversation. Something. But damn, Tom had the longest eyelashes. And those lips...

"What stories?"

"Oh, you know," Jake said. He took a quick swallow of his drink, licked his lips. "The usual. Set pranks, long days followed by drinking until you couldn't see straight, that kind of thing."

"Anything specific?" Tom asked as a slow smile spread across his face. "Any one that really, you know, stood out?"

"Well," Jake said slowly, feeling a little light-headed. "There was the, uh, Huey."

Tom chuckled (and God, it was the dirtiest sound Jake had ever heard). "Liked that one, did you?"

Jake just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. Not with Tom standing so close, smiling and looking at Jake like he was on the dessert menu.

"Was it because of what happened?" Tom asked, chuckling again when Jake jumped as a callused finger slid up his forearm. "Or..."

"You," Jake whispered, wide-eyed, knowing he was being deliberately seduced (at least he _hoped_ he was). "And it. Both. You were, uh, my favorite part."

Tom just smiled.

  


  



End file.
